Gone Sex Fanfic
by DeodorantSpray
Summary: Sam Temple has sex with Taylor
1. Chapter 1

Sam Temple sat down hard, staring at the FAYZ wall. He was slightly drunk, drunk enough that he was starting to feel woozy, but not drunk enough to drown out the stress, the pain, and the hopelessness that engulfed him. Astrid's face, clear as day in his mind, brought feelings of anguish and pain.

Sam has tried. Astrid had tried. But, if Sam was being honest, there was so much there, and lately, it had all just been arguments and frosty silence.

Sex. That was one of their underlaying issues. Sam, like all teenage boys, had that want. That desire. That urge. Sam wanted it, but unfortunately, Astrid's beliefs condemned it. So no sex for Sam.

He reached for the bottle, intended to take another swig, but his hands fumbled and grasped at air.

"I've got it."

A voice. A her, definitely a her.

"Who's there?" Sam asked, twisting around.

She stepped into the pale moonlight.

"Ah, Taylor. Come sit with me."

She came, walking forwards slowly, as Sam watched her, taking in the seductive manner in which she walked.

Taylor had never made secret the crush she had on Sam - but up until recently, Sam hadn't noticed her.

He hadn't noticed her perfect white teeth, her brown eyes, her long legs, a pale brown breast visible through a gap in her shirt. He definitely hadn't noticed her curves, and if he had, he definitely hadn't grown hard seeing them.

Until now.

She noticed, and smiled.

"That for me?" she asked, her voice dripping in seduction.

Sam could only grunt out a yes, before she threw the bottle down and straddled him.

She kissed him, her wet lips heavily on his. Her soft tongue, gently entering his mouth, as he slid a hand under her shirt to feel her breast, thumb sliding over her nipple, feeling her shudder with pleasure.

She was breathing heavily into the kiss, grinding her hips back and forth on his penis, as his hands roamed to all the places he wanted them to go, to all the places _she _wanted them to go.

He lifted his shirt over his head, but she paused him.

"Come" she said, standing up and running towards the nearby cliff top, Sam right on her heels.

They broke into the first room they could find, closing the door behind them.

As they made out, they walked over to the double bed, undressing each other with a manic frenzy, both desperate now.

Sam felt the bed come up to the back of his knees, as, fully naked, Taylor pushed him down.

Taylor herself got on her knees, and took Sam's cock into her mouth - running her tongue up and down his head, and swallowing the whole thing, producing loud noises.

Sam moaned, as the hot asian girl sucked his dick - he was close to cumming, so she took it out, licking her lips, before sitting on his dick.

They both moaned in pleasure as his dick slipped into her tight warm pussy. Slowly, she begun bouncing, shuddering in pleasure as his shaft bounced further and further into her.

She screamed in pleasure as he begun sucking on her tits, thrusting upwards to meet her bounces, squeezing her round arse with his hands.

He flipped her over, taking control, as his thrusts sped up. He stifled her moans with deep kisses, as the sound of their skin slapping together echoed around the room.

Her tits were jiggling up and down in a frenzy as her hair became more wild, but their kiss didn't break, saliva flowing freely from tongue to tongue.

She broke away, and shouted "I'm cumming, oh fuck, oh shit, i'm gonna cum all over your fucking dick."

Sam buried his face in her neck, as she screamed in pleasure.

He felt her pussy clamp down on his dick, as she came hard and fast, covering them both with her juices. Sam pulled out and begun lapping her up with his tongue, tasing her cum.

She locked him in a deep kiss, tasting herself on his lips, before dropping to her knees and taking him into her mouth once more.

She deepthroated his dick, pausing only to lick his balls, or suck his tip, and within a few minutes, he was cumming, an unrelenting tide of sticky white liquid, which kept on flowing into Taylor's mouth.

She took it all, swallowing it, before standing up, as the two again had a heavy, deep kiss.

They both crawled into the bed, coming down from their orgasms, wrapped in each other's bodies, kissing.

It took a long time for them to fall asleep, which was maybe due to the fact they had sex twice again after that, both times cumming in unison, once from an intense 69, and the other from a doggy style fuck.

Sam, finally distracted from his worries, his burden, from Astrid, fell asleep, spooning Taylor from behind, cupping her breasts.

Life was good, at this point in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Lana heard the giggling voices from two floors above.

It annoyed her. She had specifically told Sam and Albert numerous times that Clifftop was off bounds.

And now her peace had been broken by two sex starved teenagers.

She had heard them from her room, a female voice screaming in pleasure.

Embarrassingly, she had been turned on by it. She has tried to fall asleep again, but gave up, and slipped a hand down her panties, playing with her clit.

Lana slept in basic underwear - sometimes not even that - and always had a vibrator next to her bed. Her battery wealth wasn't just for nothing - it was her personal pleasure.

She rubbed the tip over her clit, shuddering in pleasure, wondering how it felt to be fucked like the girl downstairs was getting fucked.

The vibrator was sending waves of pleasure, as she begun to trace her nipple with her free hand, her whole body convulsing in pleasure.

"Quinn" she moaned, fantasising about the fisherman.

"oh, fuck, QUINN" she was shouting, turning off the vibrator and trying to sit up, realising too late that she was fully naked and Quinn was in fact standing in her doorway.

He was looking turned on but also nervous.

"I came because I cut my leg" he said.

She nodded, and without covering up rolled out of bed, striding towards him.

Quinn's eyes didn't leave her C cup tits as they bounced towards him.

"Where's the cut?" she asked, breaking his trance.

Quinn dropped his shorts. He wore boxers, and from which, Lana saw the beginnings of a deep gash.

"Drop those too" she said, and he complied.

The second thing she registered was how deep the cut was. The first was that Quinn had a huge cock, that was millimetres from her exposed pussy.

She shook her head and dropped to her knees, placing her hand on the cut - which was inches away from his penis.

After five minutes, the cut was healed, and Lana kept her hand there. Quinn was breathing heavily as Lana slowly slid her hand up, fingertips brushing his end, before he picked her up and threw her onto the bed.

They were already naked, already horny, and already touching each other, as their tounges wrestled for dominance and saliva was exchanged.

Quinn flipped Lana, so that her salivating pussy was in his face, and begun to lap up her juices with his skilled tounge.

Lana moaned in pleasure, and buried her face into Quinn's crotch, inhaling his cock, licking it and deepthroating him. They moved in perfect unison, both elliciting moans from the other, which in turn dithered their pleasure. Lana could feel Quinn's abs - Quinn could feel her huge tits, and both could feel the pleasure.

Lana came suddenly, her juices leaking out and hitting Quinn in the face.

She's quickly got up, and came to him, tasting herself on his lips, before crawling into doggy position, shaking her ass at him.

Quinn moved to her, placing his cock inside his crush - and began thrusting, hearing his balls slap the back of her thighs, echoing around the room.

Lana was in heaven, moaning into the pillow, as Quinn sped up his thrusts.

Lana came hard around Quinn's dick, before she told him to lay down.

She climbed on top and rode him, grinding her hips around his cock, kissing him the whole time, before he flipped her into missionary and begun pumping into her.

He started sucking her tits as she ran her fingers through his hair, both locked inside world of w sa you, before he pulled up next to her ear.

"I'm gonna cum" he growled.

"Cum for me, cum in this pussy" she moaned.

Quinn buried his face in her neck and bit her neck, before spewing hot warm cum into Lana, both of them screaming in pleasure as Lana came a third time.

They lay side by side, Quinn spooning Lana, already turned on again by her naked figure, his dick nestled against her pussy folds.

As they both came down, Quinn mustered the courage.

"Will you be my girlfriend" he asked.

"Wouldn't have fucked you if the answer would be no" she said, and they kissed, falling asleep entwined.


End file.
